For Xigbar Lovers
by Kingd0mhearts
Summary: You work at a bar, where a certain someone always comes and this certain someone makes your heart race. what happens when he gets into a brawl?


**alrighty so this one is the newest one i've done XD i dont really know what to say about it, but i hope you like.**

"Here you go." you say as you hand the blonde man his tray of drinks, he smiles and winks at you.

You have been working here for the past month and already people remembered you, well the regulars, and for once you actually like your job. This was much better then working in that nursing home, never again you promised yourself, would you put up with those cranky old farts.

"Come on sweets, I've been waiting a while now." a rough voice says, making you heart thud painfully against your ribs.

Taking a breath, you turn to face the older man who is grinning. He looked the same as always, his black hair pulled back into a ponytail, streaks of silver through his long hair. His yellow eyes intense and watching you, the scar down his left cheek from a brawl, yet that story changes every time he tells it.

He wore his usual black T-shirt, faded jeans and brown boots, he says he was a business man. Though he didn't look the part, he seemed more like the physical type, your type. Shaking the thoughts from your head, you walk over to where he is seated at the bar and smile.

"You're here early." you say picking up a shot glass and pouring in the clear liquid, handing it to him.

He had never told you his name and you doubted that he knew yours, and if he did he never used it. The only name you have ever hear anyone call him was free shooter, but you never understood why.

"All for you sweets." he said downing it in one go, whipping his mouth with the back of his hand and setting the shot glass on the bar.

You pour another, "And won't your wife be angry your not home for dinner?"

He grinned, making your insides turn and flutter about, "She would be, if I had one." he said leaning close.

His breath washing over your face, you can smell the Vodka, your cheeks start to burn and you avert your gaze across the room. His laugh sings in your ears and you risk looking at him, he's leaning back now. His eyes still watching you, a look of amusement on his face.

"Another?" you ask, trying not to let it get to you.

But with this man that was a very hard thing.

He holds up his glass, which is still full and chugs it down, setting it on the bar yet again. Now this was a man who could hold his alcohol, you had never once seen him drunk or even the slightest bit tipsy. You pick up the large glass bottle ready to pour another, but movement from the corner of your eye stops you and makes you look up.

"Hey babe, come over here and fill me up." a middle aged man, with short black hair that was greying at his temples, called from across the bar.

It was Ray, a very rude and repulsive guy, who thought he was a real ladies man. He had been kicked out of this bar many times for harassing the bar tenders and starting a brawl or two, why the owner let him back in you never understood.

You hesitate a moment, looking back at the man in front of you and giving his an apologetic look.

Pouring his drink before you make your way over to Ray, who smiles, making you want to pull a nauseated face. Instead you force a smile and stop a few steps short of the bench, the further way from him you are the better.

"What can I do for you?" you ask politely.

He smirks, "Oh you could do a lot of things for me." he says making your insides revolt, "But right now it would be nice if you could get me a cold beer and bring it over." he places the money on the bar and leaving before you could say anything.

You glare daggers at his back as he saunters off and takes his seat, groaning you walk over to the small fridge under the bar.

"He giving you trouble sweets?" the free shooter asks you as you stood up.

You smile and twist the lid of the beer, "No more then he usually does." you say glancing over in his direction.

He follows your gaze and frowns, "He seems like a jackarse to me." he says and you laugh, making him look at you with a smile of tenderness.

"Yeah among other things." you say shaking your head and smiling, "Oh god, he calling me over."

He is sitting at a table next to the dance floor and was motioning you with his finger, rolling your eyes you make your way over. Ray's eyes are ranking over your body, making you feel uncomfortable, but you weren't going to let him know that. You place the green bottle of alcohol on the table in front of him, "There you go." you say turning around to leave.

"Hey hey wait." he says grabbing your arm and reeling you back.

This caught you off guard and you trip over your own feet, falling onto his lap. His arms snaking around your waist holding you in place and making sure that you cant escape, his breath hot in your ear. You try to stand up, but he is stronger, "I have to get back to the bar." you say leaning as far away as you could.

"I don't think anyone will be missing you." he says as his tongue runs over the top of your ear, making you want to puke, "Besides you seem to be paying that old guy a lot of attention and now I want some."

You don't know what to say at first, to many thinks run through your mind. Like what the hell was he talking about, you didn't give your attention to an old guy- _him.  
_

Ray was jealous!

"I don't know what your talking about, now please let go." you say looking over at the bar, but he's not there.

You gasp as his teeth bit into the flesh of your neck, "Maybe I don't want to."

Before you have the chance to do anything, you a ripped from his grip and fall against something soft. Looking up you are met with those intense yellow eyes, which are now glowing with anger.

"She said to let go." he says to Ray, ignoring the looks they were getting.

Ray stood up bumping the table as he did, a jabbing a finger at him.

"Who asked you." he growls making to grab you off him, but he pushes you out of the way, "Mind your own business."

"It is my business when you start harassing my brothers employers." he says standing his ground and not budging an inch when Ray tried to push him.

You stand back and watch the two men eye each other, Ray backing down first and turning back to his table. Fast then you though possible, Ray lashes out and hit him across the face with his bottle. As if it hadn't even effected him, free shooter grabbed his wrist and twisting it behind his back and forcing him to the ground. Now there was a crowd around them, you stand back as Ray tries to lash out again. Only to have face smashed into the ground, "You gunna stop now." he asks Ray who is breathing hard.

"Oi what's going on?" you turn to see your Grey your boss pushing his way through the crowd and looking at you and the two boys on the ground.

"He was harassing your staff again." He said standing up and pulling Ray with him.

"That's it your out for good." Grey said grabbing Ray by the collar of his shirt, and shoving him towards the door.

Grey looks at you, "I'll deal with that, you take my brother out back and clean him up." he said as he followed after Ray.

Without saying another word, you walked to the bar. You knew that he was behind you, opening the door, to the back room and storage. You go over to the first aid box on the wall and get a few things, you haven't seem his face yet.

Turning you find that he is already sitting on a carton of beer, you walk over and stop in front of him. He looks up at you, blood running down his cheek and neck from the cut above his temple.

"Ouch." you say, bending down and inspecting the wound, "It doesn't look to deep, head wounds bleed a lot."

Without saying anything, he takes the things from your hands so you can get to work and watches you, handing you the things when you as for them.

"I'm glad you stepped in." you say as you wipe the blood from his cheek, "If you hadn't of, I would have knocked him out and lost my job."

This makes him laugh, his shoulders rocking as he tried to suppress it, while you continue cleaning the blood from his pale skin.

"So who do I owe my thanks to?" you ask collecting the bloody swabs and rubbish, dropping them in the bin.

"Xigbar." he says not giving you a last name and you weren't going to ask.

"Well thanks Xigbar." you said testing his name on your tongue, "I'm-

Before you even had the chance to introduce yourself, his lips were on yours. His arm closing around your waist, pulling you against him and deepening the kiss. Your hands knotting in his hair as you return the kiss with eagerness, your heart thudding loudly in your chest.

Your tongue exploring his mouth, drinking in his taste and only pulling back when you both need to breath.

"I'm taking you home with me tonight." he says his voice no louder then a whisper.

You smile kissing him again, "I can't wait."

**Reviews please XD**


End file.
